


From The Ashes

by DarkShade



Series: The Dark [3]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Family, Friendship, Gen, Human!Gideon, Hurt/Comfort, Possession, RipFic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-20 15:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14897343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkShade/pseuds/DarkShade
Summary: Having begun her quest to eradicate the Legends and the Time Bureau, Gideon heads back in time to Victorian London to recruit an army of the creatures released along with the Time Demon to assist her.The Legends, reeling from Gideon's attack on them, know they have no choice but to find and kill the former AI before she can do any more damage.Unknown to them all Rip is now living in the time period they're heading to, fighting the creatures and trying to raise his little sister.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the first chapter in this story. I do know where this is going but it might take me some time to write it.  
> You will need to have read both previous stories before reading this one.  
> Until then, enjoy.

Rip Hunter climbed the stairs from his basement workshop in the hopes of finding breakfast. With the kitchen empty Rip located some bread and cheese, cutting himself a few slices before grabbing some milk and sitting at the table to eat. A knock on the door made him grimace but rather than call for either Grace or Smith to answer it as his ‘status’ demanded Rip headed to the back door, realising his mistake instantly.

“My apologies, sir,” the young woman stepped back nervously when she saw him, “I...I...I...”

“Can I help you?” Rip asked kindly before she could stammer any more.

She dropped her head and pulled a book from her basket, “Mr Smith left this at my father’s workshop this morning when he brought the clock to be fixed. I thought I would return it in case he required it.”

Forcing himself not to laugh at the young woman Rip motioned her inside, “I’m sure Smith will be grateful that you came to return this. Please take a seat and I will let him know you’re here.”

Surprise covered her face but before she could protest Rip brought her inside sitting her at the table.

“I’ll be right back,” Rip told her.

Rip found Smith and Grace organising the weapons and supplies in the library, Beth sitting in the corner reading a book.

“Smith, you have a guest waiting in the kitchen,” Rip interrupted them.

Confused the other man frowned, “Who?”

“A young lady returning a book you left when getting one of our clocks fixed,” Rip replied, forcing himself not to grin when Smith’s eyes widened before he headed to the kitchen without another word.

Beth appeared at his legs suddenly, “What’s going on?”

Picking her up Rip pressed his finger to his lips for her to stay silent before he followed Grace so they could eavesdrop. He shared an amused smile with Grace at the awkward conversation going on in the kitchen.

“What’s so funny?” Beth demanded annoyed that she didn’t understand they were smiling.

Rip kissed her hair before putting her down again; he motioned Grace to take her back to the library then entered the kitchen once more.

“You should escort Miss Taylor home,” Rip told Smith, “Since she was so considerate to return your property.”

Smith threw a dark look at Rip but as they weren’t alone he couldn’t say anything. Instead turned to the young woman sitting there and offered his arm to her. With a sweet shy smile Smith’s visitor took his arm and allowed him to lead her out.

“What happened?” Beth demanded when Rip returned to the library, “Why won’t you tell me?”

Rip chuckled and tapped her nose affectionately, “I’ll tell you when you’re older but I now understand why we’ve needed to get clocks and watches fixed so much recently.”

 

The glow of the core filled the cupboard while Rip stared at it hypnotised by his memories. He’d been here in Victorian London for just over a year and Rip found he was settled, more or less. He still missed Gideon’s steadying presence and voice of reason. Grace and Smith were his friends, as much as they could be under the circumstances but neither could replace his Gideon.

Forcing himself to close the cupboard Rip returned to checking the information they’d received from their network about the strange events in the city caused by the creatures that had followed him through time. He had been tracking one that was attacking people near the river but so far couldn’t find it.

“Michael?”

Rip looked up from his work at the call to find his little sister skip into his study and over to his side.

“Grace said lunch is ready,” she told him strictly, “So you are to come to eat.”

“Really,” Rip did his best not to chuckle at her stern face, “And who is telling me to?”

Folding her arms across her chest she drew herself up, “Me.”

Rip rested his hands on her arms and kissed the top of her head, “In that case, I will come and have lunch with you.”

Beth grinned taking his hand leading him out of the room.

*********************************************

Rip and Grace walked slowly through the market where they were picking up supplies, as well as some information from their network.

“Mr Hunter,” Grace said rescuing him from one of their neighbours, “I think I’ve found what you were looking for to get Miss Elizabeth. Unfortunately the vendor will not be here long.” 

“Excuse me,” Rip said to the man who had been talking at him for the past ten minutes before murmuring to Grace as they walked away, “Thank you.”

She smiled slightly, “I didn’t want you shooting him.”

Rip nodded, “It was becoming a close call.”

“Two of the boys need to talk to you,” Grace told him becoming serious again, “Just by the fishmonger.”

“Alright, I’ll be back in a few minutes,” he told her, “See if you can find a present for Beth in case we run into the insanely boring man again.”

She nodded with a smile while he made his way through the stalls to find the kids who were waiting to talk to him.

“Matthew, Liam?” he greeted the two boys when he found them, “What do you have for me?”

They looked at one another before Liam, the younger of the two, nudged Matthew to speak.

“There’s something happening at the docks,” Matthew spoke up, “Workers were talking. Three men disappeared two nights ago, police found parts of their bodies this morning.”

Rip grimaced, “Thank you,” he pulled out a few coins and passed them to the boys who then scurried away leaving Rip musing on this new information.

After a few moments he headed back to find Grace frowning to see she had bought several ribbons as well as two dresses and a new doll for Beth.

“I said a present,” Rip sighed shaking his head, “I have one more stop before we head back to the house. Come on.”

 

The bookshop was old and musty but Rip had found it contained books which were able to provide information on a lot of the creatures they faced.

“Good day, Mr Hunter,” the old man who owned the shop greeted as they walked in, “I have what you asked for.”

“Thank you, Mr Collins,” Rip said softly, examining the pile of books when they were set on the counter in front of him. Placing them in the bag he’d brought Rip paid the man before he and Grace started home once more.

“The boys gave some information on the docks,” Rip told her while they walked through the streets, “Smith and I will head there tonight to check it out.”

Grace frowned slightly but nodded.

“I’ve also been thinking about the creatures we’ve faced,” Rip continued, absently nodding to those who greeted him, “And how sometimes they appear in random parts of the city while other attacks have been clustered in the one area.”

“I did not notice that,” Grace admitted, “But now I see it. Do you think it is significant?”

“I’m not sure,” Rip opened the front door and allowed her inside first, “While we’re out I want you to go over every encounter we’ve had and map out each location along with what was there. See if there is a pattern of some kind.”

Grace nodded before she frowned, “Do you hear that?”

Rip strained hearing soft music coming from the lounge. When Grace opened the door they laughed to find Smith holding Beth’s hands while she stood on his feet as he danced to the music with her.

“It’s a pity we can’t let Miss Taylor see this,” Rip murmured.

Grace laughed.

Hearing them Smith looked up embarrassment covering his face while Beth ran to Rip for a hug.

“Okay,” Rip lifted his sister into his arms, “Let’s get some dinner.”

 

“Michael?” Beth asked while he tucked her into bed, “Are you going to hunt the monsters again tonight?”

Rip nodded, “I am. You know that means...”

“Grace is in charge,” Beth rolled her eyes with a long suffering sigh, “I know, Michael.”

Chuckling Rip kissed her forehead, “I know you do. Just make sure you don’t forget that the moment I leave.”

At his reminder Beth looked up at him with completely innocent eyes reminding him of Jonas so much that it took his breath away for a moment. Shaking himself he tapped her nose affectionately.

“Will you come and say goodnight when you get back?” Beth asked, taking a hold of his hand and tracing the small scar just at his thumb.

Rip nodded, “I always do.”

Beth smiled at his assurance, wrapping her arms around her doll she snuggled down into her pillows to sleep. Rip kissed her forehead again before he left to deal with his other responsibilities.

*********************************************

Gideon stood on the bridge of the Waverider looking down on the Earth below her. It seemed so calm, so peaceful in this time.

“Are you alright?” Rip’s voice came from behind her, “You’ve been quiet for some time.”

She turned to him, “I’m just thinking how beautiful it looks. I have never truly appreciated it until now,” giving a slight shrug Gideon turned back to look at the planet before her, “Then again I have never truly seen it until now.”

“I know,” he moved to her side, “And down there is the protection you will need to keep you safe while you remove the Time Bureau for good.”

She tilted her head towards him, “They do not deserve to remain for any longer.”

Rip nodded and stepped back motioning her forward, “Then let’s get to work.”

Gideon picked her cloak up and fixed it on before she opened a portal to what looked like a park. Walking through the portal Gideon felt those who had been exiled when the Time Demon was released, there were many of them but there was also something else. Something she knew well, something comforting in the cold city.

“Gideon?” Rip asked from her side, “What is it?”

She turned to him, “It is a part of a Timeship.”

“What?”

“I can feel the energy of a core,” Gideon told him, “A core here in this time. Someone has that power in this place where they do not understand what it can do. It is something that I need to retrieve.”

Rip rested his hand at her cheek, “That is something we can deal with later. You have to be protected first. I need you to be safe.”

“Of course,” Gideon said softly, “I shall do as you ask, Captain.”

With a deep breath she started walking towards the exiled to find her army, to find those who would help her rid the universe of the people who believed they had the right to run up and down the timeline doing whatever they wanted. 

Reaching a cave Gideon stepped inside and smiled when the creature that reminded her of a wolf appeared before her. It snarled about to attack but stopped when Gideon raised her hand.

“You are mine now,” Gideon told it gently, “I am here to lead you to safety after you do something for me.”

It growled for a moment before its head dipped in a low bow. Gideon smiled and stroked its fur before starting further into the cavern with her first defender trotting protectively at her side.

She had work to do.


	2. Chapter 2

“This makes absolutely no sense,” Rip snapped as he marched into the house, “These things have been causing trouble since I brought them here. Where are they now?”

“We can work that out,” Grace stated with a frown, “But can you do it quieter? Beth is sleeping.”

Wincing Rip headed into the sitting room and dropped onto a seat.

“So, you found nothing?” Grace asked closing the door so they didn’t disturb Beth, assuming they hadn’t already.

Rip let out an annoyed sigh, “Not a thing. The kids are concerned that we’ll stop feeding them because they’ve not given us information for a while.”

“You assured them...”

“Of course I did,” Rip cut her off, “But I’m getting worried. I have a feeling something big is about to happen, something that we need to protect everyone from and I don’t know if I’ll be able to.”

Grace took a seat reaching out to take his hand, “Rip, you have done nothing but protect us from the moment I met you. The instant you found Beth you made sure she was safe, before you even knew who she was to you, and every one of the kids that work for us knows that you look out for them.”

He dropped his eyes looking back up when Grace tugged on his hand. 

“Smith and I follow you for one simple reason, Rip,” she said, “Because you are a good man who always tries to do the right thing. You told me when we first met that there were times you went about it the wrong way but you always want to do what is right, always try to protect the people you love.”

Rip sighed, “Thank you, Grace.”

“Check on Beth,” she told him, “Remind yourself exactly what you’re protecting.”

Nodding Rip headed upstairs to Beth’s room, quietly opening the door he smiled to see his little sister fast asleep. She was curled up with her doll in her arms, her little face peaceful and angelic while she dreamed. From the smile on her face they appeared to be good dreams. Leaning against the doorframe Rip watched her for a few moments, allowing the peace within the room to settle his mind.

“Oh no,” he sighed as he suddenly realised what he had been missing in this situation.

Stepping inside he dropped a kiss onto Beth’s hair, making sure she was covered properly before heading down to the library.

 

Smith and Grace frowned as they watched Rip bounce around the library pulling out book after book searching for something.

“Can we help?” Smith asked making Rip look up surprised to see them there.

“Yes,” Rip said, “Check the books I haven’t for mention of a controlling stone, something that could influence the creatures and turn them into an army.”

Grace gasped in horror, “You think that’s what’s happening?”

“It’s the only idea I have,” Rip told them, “And unfortunately the only one that makes sense considering the fact we haven’t had one sighting in a fortnight.”

Grimacing they each took a shelf and started going through the books Rip hadn’t already checked. Almost three hours later Rip slammed the final book from the library onto the desk.

“This is useless,” he snapped, wincing at the pointed looks he received and lowered his voice so he didn’t wake Beth, “Sorry but I know I read something. I’m going to have to check with someone who knows more about these types of things than I do.”

“You’re talking about a practitioner of the dark arts?” Grace asked scandalised.

Rip nodded, “The one good thing is it isn’t bloody Constantine I have to talk to. Dealing with that man has always been a complete pain in the arse.”

Smith and Grace shared a confused look.

“I’ll be back as soon as I can,” Rip threw back to them as he headed out the door.

 

The caves beneath the city that had been made by the creatures were cold and damp. Rip wasn’t quite sure what he was looking for but the woman who traced the energy of the creatures had directed him here. The one good thing, the only good thing, that had come from associating with John Constantine was that Rip knew how to prove to those who lived in that world he was serious regarding what he needed in relation to the creatures.

Grace hadn’t been happy that she had been left behind but Smith was the better choice for this mission. 

Slowly the two walked deeper into the caves not sure what they were looking for, or what they were going to find. Entering the large cavern Rip stalled staring at the mass of creatures gathered together. What was confusing was that they weren’t fighting. Rip grimaced because he had never seen any of these things in the same vicinity without attacking one another at all since he’d started doing this.

“What do you think?” Smith asked softly.

Rip grimaced, “That we blow the entrances to this cave right now and give us time because if these things are working together then this is not good for any of us.”

“Alright, ten minutes,” Smith held out his hand accepting the bomb Rip carefully handed to him.

Rip took a breath, “Remember the moment you pull the pin run and get as far away as you possibly can.”

“You too. I’ll see you at the bridge,” Smith replied, he took a deep breath and started to the closest entrance while Rip took the second one.

Rip pulled out and gently attached the small bomb he had to what he was sure was the weakest section of the wall. He hated that he couldn’t contact Smith or Grace when on a mission but he hadn’t yet devised a way to create proper comm. links for them. It was just one more thing on his list of items he needed to work on.

Hoping that Smith was in place, Rip pulled the pin and ran. Charging down the hill he glanced back suddenly collided with someone. They began to tumble and Rip pulled away the moment they hit the ground rolling, pulling himself to his feet just as the woman he’d hit did the same. He smiled at the woman standing before him.

“Rip?” Sara Lance gasped staring at him in amazement just before the charge exploded.

*********************************************

Coughs wracked her body and she struggled trying to get away from the flames until the voice calling to her came clearer. Managing to open her eyes she stared at the young man standing at her side looking worried.

“Wally?” Sara forced through her dry rough throat, “What...”

The young speedster passed her some water, “Slowly, you inhaled a lot of smoke. The doctor said your throat will be dry for a while but you don’t have to worry all the damage has been fixed.”

Confused Sara tried to get her mind working again while she sipped the cool water, finally the memory hit her and she turned to Wally.

“Ava?” 

“She’s okay,” Wally assured, “Her leg was badly burned but the doc has the regenerator thing working on it.”

Sara sighed in relief, “I don’t remember getting out.”

“When you called to let me know what was happening with Gideon,” Wally explained, “I told Cisco and he retasked the Star Labs satellites to watch over the Time Bureau. Just in case. The moment the fire alarm went off he let me know and I ran here.”

“Better not let Ava know that one,” Sara murmured. 

“Anyway, I managed to get inside and I saw Gideon leave,” Wally continued, “As soon as the portal closed I got you out. You’re both noted on every system as deceased, just in case Gideon has access to the computers.”

Sara took several more sips as she thought this over, “Where are the rest of the team?”

Wally grimaced, “I have no idea. None of them were here I just assumed you’d sent them somewhere.”

“No,” Sara whispered remembering what the other woman had said just before she had left them to burn, “Gideon said she’d removed them all.”

Wally winced, “That doesn’t sound good.”

“We need to find them,” Sara tried to get up, her head spinning she felt Wally catch her and she was lying down again.

“You need to rest first,” Wally told her, “I’ll talk to some people and try to trace everyone while you get some sleep.”

Sara wanted to argue with him but she was exhausted and, knowing she was no use just now, closed her eyes to rest. Wally was searching for the team and she needed to be at full strength when they went after Gideon.

 

“Thanks, Cisco,” Wally said before he hung up the phone, heading over to the Time Bureau agent sitting near him he asked, “Any luck?” 

Simpkins shook his head, “Not yet but hopefully with the Star Labs satellite and Mr Ramon’s assistance we’ll be able to find them.”

“Let me know the moment you have something,” Wally said, “We need to find them all fast.”

Looking up at him Simpkins gave a quick nod, “No problem.”

Wally was about to go and check on Sara again when the woman nearby waved him over.

“Dr Heywood received a message from his mother,” the young woman said softly, “I believe she was unwell.”

“Thanks,” Wally nodded, “Agent...”

She gave him a quick smile, “Barnes.”

“Let Captain Lance know I’ll be back soon,” he said before he ran out the building, he had a place to start.

 

Wally reached the small house with the neat garden and took a quick breath before he knocked. The woman who opened the door gave him a confused smile.

“Mrs Heywood,” Wally greeted her before she could say anything, “I’m a friend of Nate. I need to find him and I was hoping you might be able to help.”

Confusion covered her face, “Have you not called him?”

“Every time it goes to voicemail,” Wally replied using his most innocent shrug.

“Well, he was here yesterday,” Nate’s mother said, “Appeared babbling something about me sending a message that I wasn’t well then he ran out of the house.”

Wally grimaced, Nate must have realised Gideon had sent the message. 

“Thanks for your help,” Wally said to his friend’s mother.

“Tell him to call when you find him,” she said, “He was acting strange.”

Wally nodded and started off the porch, pulling out the small scanner he’d borrowed from Cisco he began to check for the energy the portals gave off.

“Hey, Agent Simpkins,” Wally said the moment the phone was answered, “Can you check the trace of time energy at my location?”

“Give me a minute,” Simpkins replied. 

Wally could hear the tapping of keys on the other side and waited impatiently, wondering if he should have called Cisco instead when Simpkins came on again.

“There is a trace of a time portal,” he said, “I’ve managed to get a possible location of where it opened to.”

“Which is?”

“The local hospital,” Simpkins replied, “But I can’t tell you where and it is a big building.”

Wally grinned, “It’s a good thing I can check the entire place at the speed of light.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Can anyone hear me?”

Nate dropped his head against the wall he was sitting against frustrated. He’d been stuck in this cell for hours, his cellphone wasn’t working except to tell him that the minutes were ticking by while he was trapped and unable to transform.

Remembering Gideon’s eyes glowing as she left him here Nate sighed sadly. He honestly hadn’t thought that Gideon was upset at Rip’s death because he never thought about her having feelings at all. Sure she had attitude but that was the way she was programmed.

And now if he couldn’t get out of this cell to warn the others then she was going to kill them all.

“Nate?”

Stunned to hear the call Nate scrambled to his feet, “Wally? Wally, I’m in here.”

“Hold on,” Wally called back, “I need to work out how to open this.”

“There’s no key?” Nate demanded.

An annoyed huff came from outside the door, “No. That would make this easy. I could phase through but I couldn’t phase you back.”

“Okay,” Nate sighed.

Several minutes passed before Wally called through, “You might want to get as far back as you can.”

Frowning Nate pulled himself into a corner, wincing when the lock exploded but the door swung open and Wally stood there grinning at him.

“Nice,” Nate told him.

Wally nodded, “Knowing Cisco has its advantages. Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” Nate assured him, “But Gideon is going to go after the others. We have warn them.”

Wally sighed, “She already did. Zari, Ray, Mick and Constantine are all missing.”

“What about Sara?” Nate demanded.

“Gideon trapped her and Ava in the Time Bureau,” Wally told him, “Then set the place on fire.”

Nate stared at him.

“They’re both alive,” Wally assured him, “But we need to find the others. Ready?”

“For what?”

Wally grinned and, grabbing him, ran them back to the Bureau.

 

Sara hugged Nate, relieved that one of the team was back safely.

“Okay,” she said taking a seat, “We need to find the others. So I am open to any ideas you have.”

Wally shrugged as did Nate.

“You two are a lot of help,” she sighed rubbing her eyes; “John and Mick went to check out one of Constantine’s alarms being set off. I haven’t heard from them since.”

“Are we assuming Gideon did something to them,” Nate stated, folding his arms in thought, “She didn’t hurt me, well not exactly. It’s more than likely she’s just stuck the others somewhere out the way too?”

Before anyone else could speak Sara’s phone began to buzz, “Felicity?” as she listened to the woman on the other end of the phone her eyes widened in surprise, “What?”

“What?” Nate and Wally demanded.

“One sec,” Sara said to Felicity before looking at the two of them, “Well, we know where Ray is. He appeared at Palmer Tech this morning thinking he was still running the place with Felicity.”

“What?” the two men demanded again.

Sara held up her hand to shut them up, “Okay, Felicity I’m sending Wally to pick him up. He’ll be there in a few minutes.”

Wally threw a mock salute to Sara before he disappeared. 

“I’m guessing Gideon used the memory flash thing on him,” Nate frowned, “Do we know if it can be reversed?”

Sighing Sara stood, “Let’s find out.”

*********************************************

Mick swore for about the tenth time in the past sixty seconds as they hiked along the trail hoping that a car would pass them soon. He had a slight limp thanks to several rocks he’d encountered seconds after Gideon had closed the portal while Constantine was dripping wet with a huge bump on his head. But as much as they were lost, Gideon hadn’t dropped them somewhere where they would have no chance of survival. Just somewhere with absolutely no cell service.

“Car,” Constantine called bringing Mick’s attention back to the road.

The two men waved it down, relieved when the car stopped.

“Hi there,” the man greeted them, “You boys look like you’ve gone through the mill. Can we give you a lift somewhere?”

Glancing behind the driver Mick grimaced to see the two bright-eyed brats looking at them with interest.

“If you can get us to somewhere with a phone,” Constantine said before Mick could speak, “We’d be grateful.”

“Climb on in,” the man grinned at them.

Mick turned to Constantine who motioned with his head for Mick to get in the car, an annoyed look on his face. With a growl Mick climbed into the passenger seat while Constantine took the seat in the back with the kids. At least they were heading back to civilisation.

 

“Sara,” Constantine called, grimacing at the bad connection between them, “Sara, can you hear me love?”

“Barely,” the crackling response came.

Constantine frowned, “Can you at least find where we’re calling from?”

“Stay on the line,” Sara told him, “We’re getting one of the Bureau tech team to trace you.”

He frowned wondering what had happened to Ray or Zari who would have been the normal choice to do that but decided not to ask until they got back. 

“Hurry up,” Constantine told her.

Standing with the phone against his ear Constantine waited, he watched Mick sitting with a clean bandage around his leg while the kids from the car kept trying to ask him questions. They weren’t even scared when he growled at them. 

It was hilarious.

“Okay,” Sara came back on, “We have you. Go around the back so we can open a portal.”  
Constantine sighed in relief, “Give us five minutes.”

Hanging up he moved to Mick, chasing away his young admirers, “Our ride is coming, say goodbye to your fan-club.”

They exited the store and walked slowly, allowing for Mick’s injury, round to the back of the building. The portal opened and Sara appeared on the other side waiting for them relief on her face.

 

“So,” Ray said as he sat in the infirmary staring at the strange group of people standing in front of him, “You’re telling me I finished my ATOM suit and I now travel through time stopping...what was it again?”

“Time aberrations and anachronisms,” Nate told him.

Ray frowned at him, “That just sounds...crazy.”

The blonde laughed, “You have no idea. I know you don’t remember but we’ll fix that.”

“How?” Ray asked worriedly.

The five people standing in front of him all grinned before turning to a brunette woman who had been waiting to one side with a strange device. Before Ray could ask anything else or protest the thing was shoved in his face and a bright white light filled his vision.

Ray blinked.

“Are you okay?” Nate asked concerned while Ray rubbed his eyes.

Ray nodded, “Yeah, I’m just...a little overwhelmed.”

“I’d love to be able to give you some time to get your head around this but Zari is still missing,” Sara said, “We need to try and track her down.”

“Gideon stuck me in a locked room,” Nate noted, “Sent Mick and Constantine to the middle of nowhere but Ray, you were sent somewhere safe and warm. Why?”

Ray chewed his lip in thought, “Gideon said that I was a good man. She wanted me to continue to be the good man who cared for her when she became human. Zari helped her sleep that first day. Zari comforted her too,” Ray continued, “What if Gideon did the same to Zari as she did with me?”

“Blanked her memory?” Nate asked.

Sara frowned at him, “Sent her home.”

“Considering where Zari is from that’s not exactly a great idea,” Nate mused.

“But in Gideon’s mind it was the best place for her,” Ray replied, “Out of the way where she won’t be hurt but somewhere she knows.”

Silence filled the room.

“Alright,” Sara said, “I’ll talk to Agent Simpkins and see if he can trace her. Everyone else, start working on where Gideon might be. We need to go after her and end this.” Seeing the grimace on Ray’s face, she sighed, “She trapped me and Ava in a burning building.”

“What?” he gasped.

“The Gideon we knew is gone,” Sara continued, “I wish it wasn’t true but she is. Now she has already tried to kill me and Ava. We know she’s coming after the Time Bureau. That is a lot of people in the firing line.”

Ray sighed before he nodded, “Then I better get to work.”

 

Zari readied herself for a fight when she heard noise behind her, sighing in relief when she saw Mick and Wally standing there.

“Finally,” she said, walking over to them, “It is so good to see guys.”

Wally chuckled, “You didn’t miss us did you?”

Zari grinned back giving Wally a quick hug before she punched Mick on the arm, “Are we getting out here?”

“Not having fun?” Mick asked with a smirk.

Rolling her eyes she walked through the portal back into the Bureau where the remainder of the team were waiting for her.

“Everyone present and accounted for,” Sara noted, “Let’s get to work.”

*********************************************

“You should be very proud,” Rip murmured as Gideon stood looking across her army in the caverns they had made below London, “They are all here to protect you, their brilliant beautiful Queen.”

Gideon turned to look at him, “They will help me destroy the Time Bureau.”

“Yes, they will,” Rip said softly, “Are you ready?”

“Not yet,” Gideon replied, “Whoever has the core for the Time Drive has access to power they do not understand. I need to retrieve that before we can leave. I will not allow anyone to have it.”

Rip nodded, “Alright. Once you have retrieved that then we will go and your army will destroy the Time Bureau.”

“Yes, Captain,” she breathed.

A proud smile covered Rip’s face, “For me?”

“For you.”


	4. Chapter 4

“Why are you not asleep, Beth?”

Standing in the middle of the kitchen Beth looked up at Grace with an innocent smile.

“Bed,” Grace stated firmly, “Now. Or I will tell Rip that you’re not keeping your promise to him and disobeying me.”

The little girl gave a long suffering sigh, “Okay.”

Smiling at the little girl Grace offered her hand, “How about I tell you a story?”

“Okay,” Beth took Grace’s hand before asking as they made their way up the stairs, “Do you think Michael will be home soon?”

Grace squeezed her hand, “You know he will be back as soon as he can. Your brother has an important job to do stopping the bad things in the city.”

Reaching Beth’s room Grace pulled back the covers for the little girl who climbed in and lay down.

“I don’t want him to leave again,” Beth whispered as Grace pulled the covers up around her.

Stroking Beth’s hair Grace soothed, “He always does his best to come back. Now, get some sleep and I will make sure he comes to say goodnight to you.”

“Even if I’m asleep?”

Grace nodded firmly, “Even then. I promise.”

Beth grinned cuddling her doll while Grace picked up one of Beth’s favourite books ready to start reading, frowning when she heard some noise coming from the hallway. Placing the book down Grace gently opened the door and listened for a moment.

“Stay here, Beth,” Grace told her, “Do not move. I will be right back.”

Stepping into the hall Grace quietly slipped into her room and found her sword, grimly she started towards the study and whoever had invaded their home.

 

Gideon looked around the room that held the core energy.

It was a study, messy but there appeared to be a system and Gideon smiled because it was just like her Captain’s study in many ways. Looking around she saw the cabinet sitting in the corner and felt the stream of energy coming from it, Gideon smiled in relief that it was not too hard to find.

Trying the cabinet Gideon frowned to find that it was locked, though also relieved that whoever lived here knew enough to keep it locked away. She knew how to pick a lock in theory because she had watched her Captain to that kind of thing many times. Unfortunately in theory didn’t mean she could do it in practice. However she had skills Rip didn’t and pressing her hand to the lock she used the gifts he had given her with their link to unlock the cabinet. The door swung open and Gideon smiled as she was bathed in the light of the time energy.

“Don’t take another step,” a voice came from behind her suddenly.

Turning Gideon studied the woman standing there, young with long blonde hair and green eyes she was holding a sword. Despite the fact she was obviously scared the blade never wavered from Gideon.

“You appear to be very brave and I understand why you are trying to stop me,” Gideon noted softly, “But this does not belong here and I am taking it.”

“Not a chance,” the woman stated coldly.

Shaking her head Gideon used her gift pulling the sword out the woman’s hand before Gideon pushed her into the chair nearby. The woman struggled unable to move while Gideon turned back to the core.

“That’s not yours,” another female voice came, even younger than the woman Gideon had trapped to the chair in the corner.

She was stunned to see a little girl about six year’s old standing there in a nightgown holding a small knife in one hand and a doll in the other.

“Beth, get out of here now,” the woman cried before turning to Gideon, “Please don’t hurt her.”

“I would never hurt her. She is a child,” Gideon whispered horrified at the suggestion. She turned to the girl, Beth, and held out her hand bringing the knife to her, “You should not be playing with things like this. It is very dangerous.”

A stubborn frown covered the girl’s face as she pointed to the cupboard, “You can’t take that. It’s not yours.”

Gideon paused at how familiar the expression on the little girl’s face was, how she looked a lot like Jonas did when he was being wilful and obstinate.

“Actually, Beth,” Gideon said kindly, “It is mine and I am simply retrieving it. This does not belong here and now. People could get hurt by it.”

Beth folded her arms, “But he needs it to fight the bad things.”

Reaching out Gideon picked up the core before turning to the child once more, “And if he knows how to use this properly then he will be able to find it.”

Gently Gideon stroked the child’s cheek before she turned, opening a portal back to the Waverider and left the house with her core. Before she closed the portal she saw the woman running to the child who was simply watching Gideon leave fascinated.

 

Gideon placed the core in the engine room relieved to have it back but couldn’t get rid of the feeling of disappointment that filled her.

“What’s wrong?” Rip asked from his spot leaning against the door, “You found the core and it’s back where it belongs.”

Shaking her head Gideon gently wiped her eyes, “It is nothing, Captain. I am fine.” She walked past him heading up to the bridge stopping when he appeared in front of her.

“There is something wrong,” Rip noted with a frown, “Tell me, Gideon. Let me help.”

Ducking her head Gideon whispered, “It is nothing, Captain.”

“You’re lying to me,” Rip stated softly, he reached out to stroke beside her cheek, “There is nothing you can say that will upset me.”

Shaking her head Gideon sighed softly, “It was the Time Core overloading that took you from me, Captain. I had this hope, and I know how foolish it was, but I hoped that when I brought it back onboard with you then...”

“Then it would return me to you fully,” Rip finished for her, “Gideon, I’m sorry. I didn’t think of that.”

Wiping the tears that were sliding along her cheeks Gideon whispered, “It was just wishful thinking.”

His hands moved to rest at her waist, “Do you want to link again? Will that make you feel better?”

Gideon nodded, “Yes.”

“Okay,” he smiled, “We’ll link and then we will round up your army to get rid of the Time Bureau forever.”

Letting out a soft sigh Gideon smiled back.

*********************************************

Ava looked up from the report she was reading when Sara walked into the infirmary room she was currently trapped in.

“How are you feeling?” Sara asked with a smile glancing down at Ava’s leg which was covered in blue gel she had been told was helping her heal.

Shrugging Ava replied, “Much better. I get the final treatment tonight and I’ll be back to work properly tomorrow. I heard you found everyone. Are they all okay?”

Sara sighed, “As well as they can be considering our former AI tried to kill us.”

“I’m sorry,” Ava told her, “I know you wanted there to be some way to bring her back.”

“Gideon crossed the line,” Sara stated, “There is no way back for her now. I don’t know if there would be even if Rip was alive. We have to stop her now before she does something to the rest of the Bureau.”

“And you have a plan?”

“More of an idea,” Sara replied with an innocent smile, at Ava’s frown she continued, “The aberrations we kept seeing, I’m still convinced they’re Gideon baiting us. I take my team and we...we stop her.”

Ava stared at her for several moments in silence before asking, “Are you sure you can?”

“Gideon was my responsibility,” Sara stated, “I should have done more for her. And I have to be the one to stop her.”

Ava nodded sadly, “Then you can have whatever resources you need.”

 

“Are you sure about this?” Nate demanded as the Legends sat in the small office Sara had taken over within the Bureau, “Because there are still a few people she might go after.”

“Like who?” Ray asked confused.

Nate frowned at him, “Wally for one. He was part of the team when Rip died.”

“But Rip brought Wally onboard,” Sara replied, “Not to mention he’s no longer working with us. I don’t see Wally being on the hit-list.”

Wally waved his hand, “And I’m sitting right here.”

“Then what about Amaya?” Nate said, “Gideon blames her for what happened to Rip.”

Mick shook his head, “Doubt it.”

“Why?” Nate demanded, “Gideon said that we murdered Rip because we let Amaya break history.”

“But Amaya has a place in history,” Sara reminded him, “She has a destiny to fulfil. Gideon wouldn’t do anything to her because that would damage the timeline and it’s the one thing Gideon won’t do.”

Annoyance covered Nate’s face, “Are you sure about that?”

“Yes,” Sara stated, “I am completely sure she won’t go after Amaya. We also have an actual lead to where she has gone.”

Constantine pushed off from the wall he was leaning against, “Which is?”

“London 1885,” Sara told them, “For the past few weeks there have been several aberrations appear and then disappear which have been tracked down to there. I’m sure that this is Gideon making as much noise as she can to get the Bureaus attention.”

Nate stared at her, “It’s a trap?”

“Obviously,” Zari added speaking up from her spot in the corner, “But if Sara’s right then it’s not for us. Gideon thinks that Sara and Ava are dead while the rest of us are trapped so if we appear in her trap it should be enough to throw her.”

“So we can kill her,” Ray said sadly.

Sara sighed, “So we can stop her.”

“Yeah,” Ray shrugged.

Shaking her head Sara took a deep breath, “Okay, I want everyone back here suited up and ready to go in twenty minutes.” As they all stood to leave Sara added, “I don’t want to hurt Gideon. I know something has taken over her and if I could I would bring her back. You know that.”

They nodded before trooping out to get ready for their mission.

 

It was dark when they walked through the portal and into a park. Sara turned to Zari who was studying the information on her tablet. 

“Well?”

“There is a ton of energy coming from nearby. From what I can see it’s beneath us,” Zari told her, “Ray, can you scan and see if there are caves or something?”

Constantine shook his head, “There are no caves beneath this part of London, love.”

“Actually,” Ray spoke up, “You’re wrong. There is a large network beneath our feet. I think there might be two entrances, or there are nearby. One is near the trees while the other is further away, appears to be up a hill.”

Sara mused on this, “Okay. Mick, Constantine, you two stay here and keep an eye on things. Nate and Wally head for the entrance near the trees. I’m going to head to the one up the hill. Zari and Ray keep scanning to see if you can find any sign of the Waverider or Gideon. Keep in touch.” 

They all nodded and split heading for their assignments. Sara started for the entrance to the cave she had assigned herself and was about five minutes into her walk before she realised that was not the best idea. 

Gideon had already tried to kill her once and, if she ran into her again, Sara knew she would have to take the other woman by surprise otherwise this time Gideon would succeed. Starting up the hill towards the entrance to the caves Sara saw a shadowy figure running towards her. The figure glanced back and, before Sara could get out of the way, the figure collided with her.

They tumbled down the hill and, the moment they hit the ground, Sara pulled away rolling to a stand. The man who had hit her did the same and Sara stared in amazement at who was standing across from her.

“Rip?”

Something exploded nearby and he grabbed her pulling her to the ground as debris flew around them. Letting her go Rip stood again offering his hand to help her up.

“Well,” he said, “It’s about bloody time you got here.”


	5. Chapter 5

Sara stared at the man standing before her, the man she was sure up until thirty seconds ago was dead.

“Rip?” she breathed.

He nodded, “Hello, Sara.”

“Rip?” she said again.

Frowning he sighed, “We have established that yes, it is me. I am alive.”

“How?”

Shaking his head he cried, “Does it really matter?”

Realisation hit her and Sara groaned, “It’s you. You were making all the aberrations we kept detecting.”

“Of course it was me,” Rip replied with a confused shrug, “Who else would it be?”

Sara winced slightly but decided to avoid answering that question for the moment. At least until they were not standing in the middle of nowhere.

“Sara,” Nate’s voice came in her ear, “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” she replied quickly.

“Someone just blew up the entrance into the caves,” Nate told her, “Wally has him.”

Sara frowned glancing at Rip, “Yeah, someone blew up the other entrance too.”

“Tell them to meet us at the bridge,” Rip stated, “My associate will take them.”

“Who was that?” Nate demanded.

“I’ll tell you later,” Sara replied, “We’ll meet you at the bridge. Your new friend should know where that is.”

“Shall we?” Rip motioned her forward.

 

Rip couldn’t stop the feeling of exhilaration that Sara was here because that meant Gideon was. He wanted to go straight back to the Waverider, to tell Gideon he was fine and then promise he would never her leave again. But first he knew he had to rescue Smith from the Legends.

They walked in silence and Rip could see the others in the distance. He took a deep breath, stunned by how apprehensive he was to see them again. Wally caught sight of him first and Rip couldn’t stop his smile when the younger man sped over to him.

“Rip?” Wally cried in astonishment grabbing him in a tight hug, “Oh, man this is amazing. You’re alive.”

“Hi Wally,” Rip smiled hugging him back slightly, “It’s good to see you.”

“Rip?” Ray’s voice came next over the others murmurs of surprise.

Sara shrugged, “Yeah, look who I found.”

“It’s about time you showed up,” Mick said.

“Good to see you, Mr Rory,” Rip said, he turned and frowned, “Constantine, what the hell are you doing here?”

“Hello to you too, Hunter,” Constantine said with an amused smile.

Rip caught Smith’s look of confusion but as always he didn’t say a word since they weren’t alone.

“Alright,” Sara interrupted, “We need to get out of the open. Any ideas where we can go to catch up, Rip?”

Frowning in confusion he noted, “The Waverider.” At the guilty looks on every face Rip demanded, “What?”

“We didn’t use the ship to get here,” Sara noted, not looking him in the eye, “It’s not possible at the moment.”

Annoyance filled him, “What did you do to Gideon?”

“What did we do to her?” Nate snorted wincing when both Zari and Ray smacked him on the arm.

Sara glared at the man for a second then turned back to Rip, “Let’s talk about that and everything else once we’re out of the open.”

Confused he sighed, “Fine, Smith we’ll take them back to the house. Everyone follow us.”

Finding Sara at his side as they walked he waited for the inevitable question.

“You have a house?” Sara asked as they walked back through the streets of the city.

Rip rolled his eyes, “Well I needed somewhere to stay while I was here, Sara.”

She chuckled slightly but they continued walking in silence until they reached the house.

 

“Alright,” Rip stated opening the front door of his house allowing everyone inside, “Smith, take them into the drawing room and get drinks for everyone. I will be right down.”

“Rip?” Grace called urgently before she appeared from upstairs, “You’re back,” she stalled seeing the others there.

He nodded to her, “It’s alright, Grace they’re...friends.”

“Your power source is gone,” Grace told him, “It was taken, I tried to stop the woman but she had...she had powers.”

Panic filled him, “Beth?”

“She’s fine,” Grace assured him quickly, “But she’s in your room and refuses to sleep without you in the house.”

Rip frowned glancing over to the room the others were now in, Sara leaning in the doorway, “Okay, help Smith with our guests while I check on Beth. I’ll be down as soon as I get her settled. However we more than likely will have guests tonight.”

Grace nodded pausing when he rested his hand on her arm concerned, “I’m fine.”

“As long as you’re sure,” Rip told her before he started upstairs to check on his sister. 

Opening the door to his bedroom Rip caught Beth when she ran across the bed and jumped at him.

“It’s okay,” he soothed hugging her and stroking her back as she wrapped herself around him tightly, “You’re okay. I’m sorry I wasn’t here.”

“She took your glowing box,” Beth told him, “I tried to stop her but she took it.”

Rip frowned, “Beth, you shouldn’t have done that. You should have stayed hidden.”

“Grace needed help,” Beth told him.

Rip set her on the bed and sat beside her, “That’s not your job. You never ever put yourself in danger. Do you understand me?”

“But...”

“No, Beth,” he stopped her, “Promise me you will never do anything like that again.”

A pout appeared on her face before she sighed, “I promise.”

“That’s my girl,” Rip hugged her again. He pulled back and stroked her cheek, “Okay, I have some friends downstairs who will be staying the night. I’m going to let some use your room. Do you want to stay with Grace or...”

“With you,” Beth said instantly.

Rip smiled pulling back the covers, “Slide in and go to sleep.”

Beth suddenly hugged him tightly, “There’s someone outside the door,” she whispered in his ear.

“It’s okay,” Rip whispered back, “I know.” Tucking her in he handed Beth her doll before calling, “If you hold on, Sara I’ll walk you down.” Turning back to his sister Rip told her, “If you need me I’ll be right downstairs.”

Beth nodded, “Love you.”

“I love you too,” Rip kissed her forehead before leaving her to sleep.

 

Sara winced when Rip called out to her from inside the room. Okay she probably shouldn’t have followed him up here but curiosity had gotten the better of her. Standing outside the bedroom listening to the conversation Sara wondered how long Rip had been here. Even from this angle, where she was only able to see a small part of the room in the mirror, it was clear the little girl was related to Rip and she began to wonder how long he’d been stuck here.

“Did you get everything you wanted to know?” Rip demanded as he stepped into the hall gently closing the door behind him.

Sara grimaced before asking, “How long have you been here?”

“Just over a year,” Rip replied, motioning her to start walking.

“Hold on,” she frowned, “Only a year? But the little girl is about four, five?”

Rip smiled slightly, “She’s six actually.”

Sara frowned trying to get her head around this, “So when exactly did you have her? Because there is no way you can deny that she’s yours.”

“Beth isn’t my daughter,” Rip noted as they walked down the stairs, “She’s my sister.”

“What?”

Rip let out a long sigh leaning against the walls at the bottom of the stairs, “We are about eight months since the Time Masters picked me up in an alley. I actually sent myself to that meeting.”

Sara stared at him in disbelief, “You sent your younger self to the Time Masters? Even knowing what was going to happen to him...you...you know what I mean.”

“What you’re forgetting, Sara is that time wants to happen,” Rip reminded her, “Trying to change my own past especially would lead to a situation where I would not be here to change it and that would have created more problems than we already have.”

“It couldn’t have been easy.”

He shrugged, “I got Beth back and I can take care of her properly which I will never regret. Now, let’s get back to the others and you can tell me where my ship is.”

 

Rip took a deep breath as he followed Sara into the drawing room where the Legends were sitting around waiting. Smith and Grace were in a corner talking softly, they looked up when Rip walked in and he gave them a small nod.

“Alright,” Rip demanded, “What’s going on? Because every time I have mentioned Gideon, or the Waverider, every single one of you have winced and looked exceedingly guilty. What did you do to her?”

All heads turned to Sara who rolled her eyes before she took a deep breath, “Okay. When we released Mallas a load of other things were released as well.”

“I am well aware of that,” Rip noted, folding his arms across his chest, “Since I deal with them on a regular basis and we trapped a lot of them in the caves tonight.”

Sara nodded, “Okay, that’s good to know.”

“Just tell him, Sara,” Constantine spoke up, “Get it over with so we can get on with this.”

Rip’s frown became more pronounced and the fear set in that he would never Gideon back, “What happened?”

“After an encounter with one of the things,” Sara started, “Constantine used a spell and Gideon...well Gideon...”

“What happened to Gideon?” Rip yelled at her.

Sara winced but it was Ray who spoke up, “She became human.”

Rip stalled turning to the other man, “She what?”

“She became human but something else happened,” Ray grimaced turning to Constantine to pick up the story.

Constantine stepped forward taking over, “When Gideon became human her emotions were raw and exposed which allowed one of the creatures to attach to her. It used her grief and somehow persuaded her that she had been made human to destroy the Time Bureau and the Legends,” he paused for a moment, “A few days ago she trapped Sara and Sharpe in a burning building.”

Rip shook his head, “Gideon could never...”

“She thinks you’re with her,” Constantine cut him off, “Gideon thinks you’re asking her to do this and if we don’t stop her now then she will do much worse.”

Shaking his head Rip walked out the room.

 

Sara frowned as Rip stalked out understandably upset. Again all heads turned to her and she sighed.

“One day someone else is on Rip duty,” she muttered starting after him. 

“He’ll be in his study,” Smith told her, “Upstairs at the end of the hall.”

Sara nodded, “Everyone, stay here.”

“I will make some supper,” Grace spoke up.

“Sounds great,” Sara smiled at her before she took a breath and headed after Rip.

The house was actually quite nice, Sara mused as she walked up the stairs. It looked as though people lived here but there was no way to know who they were. In many ways it was very Rip. Reaching the study she peeked in seeing him standing in front of an open cupboard staring into it.

Knocking gently she called, “Is it safe to come in?”

Rip glanced round at her, “I have spent almost a full year creating aberrations in the hopes that Gideon would spot them and know I was calling. Now you tell me...”

“I know how hard this is especially for you,” Sara said softly, “But we now have a chance to bring her back.”

Turning to her Rip frowned confused.

“This thing that is pretending to be you has created bond with her,” Sara explained, “Constantine said only she can break it and the only way she will is if you persuade her. Rip, we thought we would have to kill her before she killed us. This gives us a chance now to save Gideon.”

Turning back to the empty cupboard, Rip nodded, “We save her.”


	6. Chapter 6

Gideon let out a cry of frustration seeing the destruction at the caverns where her army were waiting for her. She knew they weren’t dead but a few were injured and currently all were trapped.

“How did they find me?” Gideon screamed enraged, the boulders close to her shattering suddenly making her wince in surprise.

“Calm down, Gideon,” Rip soothed from her side, “This is just a minor setback. Most of your army is fine. You can release them.”

Gideon dropped to sit on a nearby rock, “It’s too soon,” she whispered, “I need more time to prepare.”

“Talk to me,” Rip said softly, “Tell me what you’re thinking.”

Resting her head in her hands for a moment, Gideon sighed, “When I went to recover the core there was a little girl. She was beautiful and reminded me so much of Jonas with that same stubborn look on her face he used to have. Which is also just like your stubborn look,” she smiled slightly before shaking her head, “I could not do anything to save him for you, I could not do anything to save you. I have to do this for you, Captain. I have to stop them.”

“And you will,” Rip comforted, “You will take your army and decimate the Time Bureau for me.”

Gideon looked up at him, tears in her eyes.

“You are my Avenging Angel,” he reminded her, “You destroyed the two who were directly responsible for taking me from you. You had absolutely no fear when you removed them,” he placed his hand close to her cheek, “They have no idea who they’re dealing with Gideon.”

She smiled shyly at his praise, her cheeks heating with a slight blush, “Captain, I don’t want to disappoint you.”

“The only way you could ever disappoint me is by not believing in yourself,” Rip told her, “Gideon, I have never been as proud of anyone as I have been of you these past few months. You’re newly human. You should be getting to see and do everything you’ve ever wanted to try with me.”

Her blush deepened when she looked up into his eyes. 

“All you have to do is lead your army,” he whispered, “Be their Queen. Be the amazing strong woman I adore. Just be my Gideon and you will always make me proud.”

Wiping her tears away Gideon stood again, turning to the caves she took a deep breath and using the gifts her Captain had given her began to clear the entrance.

It was time to destroy those who had taken him from her.

*********************************************

“That’s quite a library you’ve got there,” Constantine noted as he walked down into Rip’s workshop, “A very interesting collection of books.”

“Considering what I have been dealing with it was required,” Rip replied, looking up at the man briefly before he returned to checking the last two stun grenades he had. Without the core he couldn’t create anymore weapons so hoped he wouldn’t have to.

Constantine shrugged as he looked around the workshop, “This is an impressive collection of weapons. Considering the resources you had in this time period.”

“What do you want?” Rip demanded sharply.

“To talk to you in private,” the other man said, “About Gideon and what needs to happen when you see her.”

Rip’s attention was now fully on the other man, “What do you mean?”

“Gideon has to reject this thing,” Constantine explained, “You will have to persuade her that it’s not really you because it has been attached to her for months. She believes it’s you, allowed it bond with her and it will try to make her think you’re lying to her.”

“I think I can do that,” Rip noted.

Constantine nodded, “Good. Once you persuade her to reject the demon I’ll be able to destroy it.”

Rip stared at him for several minutes, “What if I can’t persuade her?”

Shaking his head Constantine sighed, “I think you already know the answer.”

Taking a slow deep breath Rip finished checking the grenades before placing them in a bag, “Is everyone ready to go?”

“Your people made breakfast for everyone,” Constantine said, “They’re just finishing up.”

Rip nodded, “Then I will meet you all in five minutes. I have one thing to do before we leave.”

 

Beth was hiding in Rip’s bedroom. She didn’t like that the house was invaded by all these strange people all of a sudden and, despite Rip’s assurances they were safe, she was staying where she felt safe until they left.

“Are they leaving now, Michael?” Beth demanded the moment he walked into the room, a slight pout on her face.

Rip took a seat on the bed and pulled her to sit on his lap, “They’ll be leaving in a few minutes and I will be going with them.”

“Why?”

“Because a friend of mine,” he said softly, “Someone I care for a great deal needs my help.”

Beth grimaced, “You’ll be back soon?”

“I will be back as soon as I possibly can,” Rip promised her, “But it might take a little time before I am.”

“How long?” worry filled Beth’s voice and eyes.

“I promise that it will not be more than a few days, “Rip hugged her to him, “Beth, things are going to change. I don’t know yet in what way but no matter what I’m always going to be here for you. I will always come back for you. Okay?”

“Okay, Michael,” she hugged him tightly; “I hope you help your friend.”

Rip smiled, “When I do, I’m going to bring her here and she is going to love you.”

“Will I like her?”

Laughing Rip nodded, “I hope so because she is my best friend.”

Beth hugged him again before telling him, “I will look after Smith and Grace for you.”

“I know you will.”

*********************************************

Gideon sighed in relief when she reached her army. Her wolf she had named Coburn, in honour of the strongest woman she had ever known, trotted over to her and Gideon stroked the soft fur.

“I’m so relieved to see you,” Gideon murmured to her first protector who took up position at her side once more, “I am going to need you more than before.”

Coburn growled dipping her head before trotting along beside Gideon as she moved to check on her army. There were several who had been injured by the collapse but most were fine and would be able to ready when she led them against the Time Bureau.

“They will be ready to go soon,” Rip said leaning against the cave wall.

Looking over to him, Gideon smiled, “I know, Captain. Soon the Time Bureau will be nothing more than a bad memory then I shall remove the idiots who call themselves Legends for you.”

“And I can’t wait to see you in action again, Gideon,” he replied.

She frowned suddenly, “Someone is here,” annoyance covered her face, “I’m not ready yet.”

“You have to be, Gideon,” Rip told her, “It will only be a small team. You can deal with them without any help.”

Taking a deep breath Gideon raised her hood and motioned Coburn to come with her before making her way to greet the agents the Time Bureau had dared to send. 

Walking forward anger filled her when she saw the group of people coming through the entrance.

“No,” she gasped stunned as she saw the idiots who called themselves Legends come towards her.

Sara stepped forward from the group, “Gideon...”

“No!!!”Gideon screamed, the wave of energy exploded from her throwing all but Sara against a wall ordering, “Coburn, protect my army.”

Glancing at the others who were all shaken Sara started to run forward stopping when Gideon reached out with her gifts catching the woman by her throat.

“I will not make the same mistake I made before,” Gideon stated darkly while Sara choked as her throat was constricted, “This time I will watch you die.”

 

“Gideon, stop!!!!”

Stunned by the sudden order ringing through the cave Gideon turned staring at the man standing there. He was dressed the way he had been that day in his usual jeans, white shirt, denim jacket wearing his brown duster. The coat he loved because it had come from a dear friend, the coat she loved seeing him in because she knew it gave him confidence.

“Captain?” Gideon whispered confused before she shook her head, “No,” Gideon breathed angrily turning back to Sara, “What have you done?”

Sara gasped unable to speak as Gideon tightened the force on her throat.

“Gideon, let Sara go and talk to me,” Rip ordered.

Shaking her head Gideon glared at Sara, “Why would you do this? Bring him from the past? Do you know what damage this could do to the timeline?” anger filled her voice, “As usual you prove that you have no right travelling through time.”

“Gideon,” Rip said softly, moving closer to her, “Look at me. I’m here. They didn’t bring me from my past. I ended up here when the core exploded.”

“He’s lying,” the whisper came in her ear. 

Frowning Gideon glanced back to where Rip dressed in black was watching over her, where he always was turning back when someone touched her arms. “Gideon,” the other Rip was standing in front of her, actually touching her, “I know you’re confused but I promise you, I promise I’m alive and I’m here.”

Her mind was spinning because she knew her Captain had died, he had been with her for the past few months reminding her that her mission to destroy the Legends and Time Bureau was for him. But now here he was, holding her arms telling her he was truly alive. Gideon released Sara who dropped to the ground gasping for air.

“Please,” she breathed, “Please prove it because I know them, they will do anything to stop my mission. They would persuade you to lie to me.”

Rip’s hand moved to her cheek, “Before I left the ship I told you I would miss you,” he gently tilted her head so she was looking him directly in the eye while he smiled at her, “And you called me Rip. You used my name for the first time when not inside my mind. No one else was there, Gideon. It was just the two of us so how would anyone be able to coach me to tell you that?”

Tears filled her eyes. She could see her Captain standing in front of her but his voice was also behind her telling her something else. 

“I have never lied to you,” the Rip holding her said, “I’ve hidden things. I’ve hidden things when I should have trusted you but I have never lied to you.”

“I want you to be real,” Gideon whispered.

Rip rested his hand on her cheek, “I am and I am not leaving you again, I promise.”

Closing her eyes when he rested his forehead against hers, Gideon knew it was true. This was her Captain standing in front of her and the voice of the other Rip was suddenly silenced. 

“You are real,” she sighed in relief before asking, “But I don’t understand. Who has been with me all this time?”

“It escaped with Mallas,” Rip told her, “And I know it seems real but it isn’t. Gideon, this is me and I would never want you to hurt any of the Legends or anyone in the Time Bureau.”

“They killed you,” Gideon snapped, her anger still burning within her.

Rip shook his head, “What happened was my choice, Gideon.”

“And it was one you wouldn’t have had to make if they listened to you,” Gideon retorted, “If they hadn’t ignored the one person with the knowledge and experience to actually fight the threat.”

Rip shrugged, “And that is something I have to talk to them about but right now this is about you. That’s not me who has been with you, Gideon,” he told her gently, keeping her focussed on him, “Whatever has been with you has been pretending to be me and only you can exorcise it. You’re the only one who can get rid of the creature that’s attached to you. Look at it,” he encouraged, “You know it’s not real now so look at it and see it properly.”

Slowly Gideon turned and glanced back at what she thought had been her Captain. Knowing now that it wasn’t Gideon screamed in horror when she saw the monstrous visage before her with glowing red eyes.

“You have to break the bond,” Rip pulled her close, “Only you can do that, Gideon. Only you,” he hugged her tighter, “But I am right here. I’ve got you, Gideon. You need to reject it, choose to be free of it.”

“I don’t know if I can,” Gideon cried feeling it pull at her.

Rip pressed a kiss to her forehead, “You can do it, Gideon. No one is stronger than you.”

Using him as an anchor, Gideon looked up into Rip’s eyes whispering, “I choose to be free.”

A screeching howl came from nearby and Gideon risked looking at the thing seeing it begin to writhe. She became aware of Constantine standing nearby muttering under his breath. 

Pain began to fill her and Gideon screamed in agony, all she knew was Rip was holding her before she slipped into blackness.


	7. Chapter 7

Ava looked up when the alarm sounded letting her know Sara and her team were returning. She hoped that they had managed to stop Gideon but knew that if they had killed the former AI then the entire team would be distraught. When the portal opened Ava stared stunned when Rip Hunter marched through carrying an unconscious Gideon.

“Rip?” she gasped.

He gave her a quick nod before heading directly to the infirmary ignoring the stunned looks that followed him.

“Sara?” Ava demanded when the other woman walked through just behind the man who, until seconds ago, she thought was dead.

“It’s a long story,” Sara told her, “I’ll tell you later.”

Ava followed them entering the infirmary just as Rip gently rested Gideon onto the bed. He stroked her hair tenderly before looking at the man who hurried over to them.

“Rip,” Doctor Adams greeted him, “I knew you weren’t dead. You just won me twenty dollars.”

“Glad I could help, Stephen,” Rip replied dryly.

Adams clapped his arm before turning to look down at Gideon, “I see I have a patient so everyone who is in no need of my expertise leave.”

Ava turned to leave as ordered, finding that the room was full as the Legends had crowded in all wanting to check on Gideon.

“Everyone out,” Adams ordered again, he turned to Rip who was still stroking Gideon’s hair, “Rip, I will take good care of her. I promise but you have to let me do my job.”

Sara rested her hand on his arm, “Rip, come on. Let the doctor check her out then John needs to make sure the creature is completely gone.”

Rip nodded turning to Adams, “Call me as soon as she is awake.”

“Of course I will.”

 

Rip leaned against the wall outside the infirmary waiting to be allowed back in.

“Where have you been?” Ava appeared in front of him, “What happened to you?”

“I believe you told me I resigned,” Rip shrugged, “So I don’t have to answer your questions, Miss Sharpe.”

Ava folded her arms annoyed, “But you’re using the resources of this agency so I am entitled as the Director to any questions I have answered.”

Rip chuckled humourlessly, “Secondly, you are under the impression you don’t still work for me.”

“Rip...”

“I knew Bennett wanted to take over,” he stated, turning to the computer interface on the wall beside him entering his codes before sending a message that he had waiting, “The board agreed to allow his plan to play out while I worked on stopping Mallas. I always intended to take back my agency afterwards. I just never took into account Sara selling me out or you siding with him without listening to what I had to say.”

Ava stared at him, “No, there is no way.”

“We went from a team of Directors to one, Ava,” he reminded her, “That is not how I designed the Bureau to work. The board will probably agree for you to remain considering your work the past few months but that is their decision. However I will be resuming my previous position.”

She stared at him.

“We can discuss it later,” Rip told her, “But I would expect a call from the board about now. You might also want to send a few teams to deal with the creatures we left trapped beneath caves in London 1885.”

Ava frowned but before she could say another word her phone rang and she winced seeing it was exactly who Rip had predicted it would be. As she answered it Rip folded his arms and leaned against the wall waiting to be allowed back into the infirmary.

*********************************************

Forcing open her eyes, Gideon blinked in confusion to find she was in a hospital room when her last memory was of a cave.

“Hello, love,” Constantine appeared at her side, “I know you probably feel a little strange just now but that will pass. The doc says you’re completely healthy but I’m going to check that you’re completely free of your friend. Okay?”

Gideon frowned remembering the thing she had thought was her Captain, how she had tried to hurt so many people because it had told her to. She wondered how they had managed to convince her that Rip wasn’t dead because for a few minutes she had believed it. But it couldn’t be true because Rip would be here with her if he was alive.

“Well, you’re completely free, Gideon,” Constantine said with a smile, “There are some people waiting to see you, are you feeling up to it?”

Gideon shook her head, curling into the pillow, horrified by what she’d done not sure she could face them, “I do not wish to see anyone just now.”

“Does that include me?”

She jumped at the familiar voice, sitting up to stare at the man standing in the doorway.

“Captain?” Gideon breathed in astonishment but before she could ask if he was real or not Rip strode across the room and wrapped her in his arms. 

Gideon clung to him feeling his hand slid into her hair while his other hand gently rubbed her back soothingly. Pulling back she looked up at him and rested her hand on his cheek, happy to see he’d grown his beard back.

“I don’t understand,” Gideon whispered staring at him in astonishment.

Rip smiled at her, “What? You thought you’d gotten rid of me?”

“How can you be here?” she breathed, “I thought you were gone.”

“The Core tossed me back to where I came from,” Rip explained, his hand gently rubbing along her arm comfortingly “I spent months going after the creatures that were released when Mallas was. I created aberrations in the hopes they’d find me.”

“And they did,” she smiled.

Rip chuckled, “Of course they didn’t. We met each other purely by accident. They were chasing you and I was chasing the creatures.”

“I am so sorry, Captain,” Gideon whispered, dropping her eyes.

Rip touched her chin to get her to look up at him again, “For what? For missing me?”

“For allowing that thing to take me over, for believing it was you,” she replied, “I was just...”

“The way it was explained to me was that it needed someone who was grieving,” Rip told her tilting her head up so she was looking at him again, “You never have to apologise for caring about me.”

“But I hurt the others,” Gideon shook her head, “My primary directive is to protect my Captain, to protect those who crew my ship.”

“Gideon, you’re human now,” Rip reminded her, “Your primary directive doesn’t matter anymore. You have free will now.”

Shaking her head tears filled her eyes, “That’s even worse.”

“You know,” Sara Lance’s voice came suddenly, “You’re talking to the two people who can truly understand what just happened to you.”

Gideon felt her cheeks flame as she watched the blonde woman walking towards the bed, “I am so sorry I hurt you.”

Sara shrugged, “I beat up most of the crew under the influence of the Death Totem.”

“And I actually managed to kill Sara under Thawne’s brainwashing,” Rip added.

Sara grimaced at him before she turned to Gideon again, “See, he outdid you.”

Gideon closed her eyes when Rip hugged her once more.

“None of us blame you,” Sara told her, “We all understand what happened and we’re all relieved to get you back.”

Gideon smiled at her shyly.

“Okay,” Rip let her go, “Since Doctor Adams has deemed you perfectly healthy and Constantine says you’re free then we have things to do.”

“We do?”

Rip nodded, “Get changed. We’re going to retrieve the Waverider and then there’s someone I want you to meet.”

Confused Gideon watched Rip leave before she turned to Sara questioningly.

Sara shrugged squeezing her hand, “I do love that dress on you but I found something a little less super-villain for you to wear.”

 

Rip turned when he heard Gideon leave the infirmary. Gideon was now dressed in a pair of comfortable trousers, a blue t-shirt with a black fleece hoodie in her hand. A shy smile touched her lips when Rip smiled at her. 

“That’s better,” Rip offered his hand, “Are you ready?”

Gideon took his hand, “Of course.”

“Great,” Rip held out his wrist with the Time Courier he’d retrieved while waiting to her, “So where are we going?”

She shrugged slightly, “It is in 1885 in orbit, I kept it close to me.”

Activating the doorway Rip led Gideon through and onto the Waverider.

“It’s so good to be back on my ship,” Rip murmured softly.

Gideon turned to him, “You mean my ship, Captain.”

“Our ship,” Rip gently tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. 

Another shy smile touched her lips at the affection in his eyes and touch, “Our ship.”

“So,” Rip continued as he moved to the parlour, “I’m assuming the core is back where it belongs and up to full power again.”

“Yes,” Gideon replied, “I...” she trailed off suddenly in realisation at who she had met when taking the core. She forced back her tears at the thought of the little girl she’d met, understanding now why the child had looked so familiar. Sadness filling her as she remembered that all the sweet words he’d said to her over the past few months had not come from him.

“What’s wrong?” Rip asked worriedly.

Gideon took a quick breath, “I hope I did not scare your daughter or your...her mother.”

Rip smiled slightly, “Beth’s not my daughter, Gideon.”

“Captain, I saw her,” Gideon argued, “She and Jonas...”

“Beth is my sister,” Rip explained, “And Grace works for me.”

Gideon frowned confused, “There is nothing regarding a sister in your records.”

“Of course there isn’t,” Rip shrugged, “That would mean there would be a possible chance I could find out she existed.”

Reaching out to touch his cheek Gideon whispered, “I am so sorry, Captain.”

“Don’t be,” Rip breathed, “Finding her again as an adult I’m able to care for her properly. It’s a second chance for me to be a proper father.”

Gideon grimaced shaking her head, “You were always a proper father to Jonas.”

Reaching out Rip caught her hand, “Would you like to meet her?”

 

The portal opened in the study and Rip frowned slightly when Gideon smiled amused at him.

“What?”

“This is definitely your study, Rip,” she teased.

Rolling his eyes he rested his arm around her shoulders and started her downstairs. Grace and Smith jumped in surprise when they entered the kitchen.

“That’s the woman who stole the power source,” Grace gasped the moment she saw Gideon.

Rip grimaced, “I know. Grace, Smith, I’d like you to meet Gideon.”

They both stared at her in amazement.

“This is Gideon?” Grace demanded in astonishment, “But...” she shook her head, “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“And you,” Gideon replied softly, “I am so sorry I scared you. I did not realise Rip was the one who had the core. I thought I was retrieving it from someone who had no idea of the power within it.”

Grace nodded, “It’s alright.”

“Where’s Beth?” Rip interrupted.

“The library,” Smith told him, “She is sitting there waiting for you to come home. She hasn’t moved all day.”

Rip turned to Gideon, “Coming?”

Nervously she took his hand allowing him to lead her through the house again. 

The moment he opened the door a small voice cried out, “Michael!!! You’re back.”

Rip caught his sister when she came running towards him pulling her up into a tight hug, “I told you I would be.”

Beth let him go and frowned when she saw Gideon standing there, “Michael, she took your glowing box.”

“It’s okay,” Rip assured her, “This is Gideon, my dearest friend and the glowing box actually belongs to her.”

“Hello, Beth,” Gideon said softly, “It is a pleasure to meet you properly.”

Beth gave a slight grimace while she studied the woman, “Hello,” she said before asking, “Why did you not ask Michael for the box?”

“Gideon didn’t know I had it,” he explained, “Because we haven’t seen each other in a long time. She didn’t mean to scare you.”

With her arms still around Rip’s neck, Beth shrugged, “I wasn’t scared.”

Laughing Rip dropped a quick kiss on her hair.

“I’m hungry,” Beth wriggled so he would put her down, “Can I get lunch?”

Rip nodded, “Go and see Grace.”

With a smile Beth skipped away leaving them alone again.

“She is...so like you,” Gideon laughed, surprised when Rip caught her hand moving her fully inside so the door, “Captain?”

Rip held her hand tightly, “I am so sorry I left you, Gideon.”

“You needed time away,” she replied with a shrug, “I understand. After what Thawne did to you.”

“That wasn’t why I left,” Rip confessed dropping his head for a moment, “I left because...well you.”

Surprise and hurt covered her face, “Me?”

Rip sighed, “What happened when you rescued me from the prison in my head. I never realised how I felt about you until then.”

Gideon stared at him but didn’t get a chance to say anything.

“I’ve been trying so hard to get back to you,” Rip whispered, “Because I should never have left,” he stepped closer to her, “If you let me I will make it up to you.”

“As long as you promise you will never leave again,” Gideon told him.

“I promise.”

At her smile Rip closed the gap between them touching his lips to hers in a soft kiss.


End file.
